


New Year's Eve

by Baura_bear



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jack Kelly is Allergic to cats, M/M, Modern Era, New Year's Eve, Newsies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baura_bear/pseuds/Baura_bear
Summary: David wants to go to bed, but first he has to lure his cat out from under the coffee table.
Relationships: Crutchie & David Jacobs, Crutchie & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	New Year's Eve

Another year alone… Davey didn’t mind. He was fine spending New Years simply going to sleep and waking up in a new year. Plus, he needed the sleep. Starting off the new year right. Well rested.

There was just one problem. His cat wouldn’t come to bed. Which seems a little weird, but it was normal for Davey to call his cat’s name through the apartment and have him bounding through his bedroom door, jump onto the bed and curl up at the end. Instead of coming to the bedroom he was hiding under the coffee table. 

Davey knew why. It was the party next door. He himself didn’t mind the sound but his cat did and Davey wanted his baby to be comfortable. 

“I swear these walls are like sheets,” Davey complained to himself, as he slid on some slippers. He hated to be the bearer of bad news but his cat was gonna sleep one way or another. 

Knock! Knock! Knock! Davey’s knocking was loud and separated, hoping to be heard over the music. After a moment of no one answering Davey was about to turn around when the door swung open.

The man who answered was clearly drunk, holding a beer in one hand. “Hold on I need to get money,” he mumbled, mostly to himself, closing the door and returning with a hand full of cash. “How much?” he slurred, looking down at his hand with money.

Davey tilted his head in confusion. “Sorry, what? I don’t need money?”

“You’re the pizza guy… Right?” The man finally looked up, realizing Davey was definitely not a pizza delivery guy. He didn’t have a pizza and was wearing pajamas. 

“Oh… Are you here for the party?” he asked in confusion, he had obviously never seen Davey in his life.

“No,” Davey laughed, “This is gonna sound lame but all the noise is scaring my cat so could you maybe turn the music down a tiny bit?” It didn’t even look like there were many people in the small apartment. Davey could look over the guy’s shoulder and see maybe four people.

“Your cat?” The man asked in a serious tone, scrunching up his eyebrows in worry “Can I go apologize, I don’t want it to be afraid of me!” He said with an anxious tone.

Davey wasn’t sure if the man was actually that drunk or if he was making fun of Davey “A-Apologize? I mean…” Davey couldn’t say no but he definitely didn’t want this drunk stranger in his apartment. “Sure, as long as the music gets turned down.”

“Of course!” The man turned around, yelling at someone about a scared cat who in turn, lowered the volume of the music. David got what he wanted so the least he could do was let this man apologize to his cat.

“Where is this sweet kitty that I need to apologize to?” 

Davey turned around, leading the man to his apartment. “So what’s your name?” Davey asked quietly.

“Jack Kelly to you,” he giggled. “And what might yours be, handsome boy?”

Davey scoffed lightly, opening his door. “David,” he murmured, leading Jack to his cat who had started to emerge from under the table.

“Here’s the man of the hour.” Davey gestured towards his cat, slowly lowering himself to sit cross legged on the floor. “C’mere, Mercutio,” Davey held out a hand that his cat rubbed up against.

“Mercutio?” Jack asked quietly, holding out a hand like Davey had done.

“Yeah, that’s what the shelter named him, I just kept it. It’s a fitting name considering how crazy he is,” Davey joked, pulling his hand back into his lap. 

“Hello, sir,” Jack whispered, patting Mercutio’s head. “I’m sorry we scared you.” Jack put his hands under Mercutio’s armpits and lifted him into his arms as if he were holding a child. “I think you deserve a kiss.” Jack kissed the side of the cat's head, nuzzling up against him.

“I think your apology is accepted,” Davey laughed, listening to Mercutio’s quiet purrs.

Jack started giggling, scratching the top of Mercutio’s head before setting him back down. Suddenly Jack’s face dropped to a look of terror, “oh no,” and then disappointment, “I forgot,” he whined, falling back onto the floor. “I’m allergic to cats!” Jack started scratching at his arms, curling up slightly. 

“Well, maybe we should get you to your cat free apartment. I promise that the floor of this place is not where you wanna be.” Davey stood up, reaching an arm down to help Jack up. “You’re not like, deadly allergic to cats, right?” Davey asked with worry.

“No, I just get itchy.” He let Davey lift him to his feet and held out his arms to show Davey the little hives that were popping up.

“You’re gonna need a shower,” Davey pointed out, leading Jack to the door while trying to make sure he didn’t trip.

“I don’t wanna leave him. He’ll be sad.” Jack frowned, looking back at the cat. 

“I’m sure you can visit him later when you’re not drunk.” At this point Davey just wanted this drunk, hive-covered man out of his house and he was trying his darn best.

They made it back to Jack’s door with minimal complaining from Jack. Davey knocked and was greeted by a boy with crutches. He looked confused about why Jack was holding the hand of a stranger while covered in hives.

“Hey…?” The boy greeted, gaining Jack’s attention. 

“Hi,” Jack mumbled like an embarrassed child. “I forgot I was allergic to cats.” 

The shorter boy in the apartment looked to Davey for an explanation. “I’m sorry?” he apologized for whatever had happened.

“It’s fine, he wanted to see my cat and forgot to inform me that he was allergic to cats,” he let out a chuckle, “He needs a shower and some water.”

“C’mon Jack,” he gestured inside and reached out for Jack’s hand. Once Jack was inside the boy smiled at Davey. “I’m Charlie, sorry about him,” he smiled, then whispered, “He most definitely won’t remember this tomorrow. No damage was done I hope.” 

“The only damage was done to him after he cuddled my cat,” Davey paused and realized he should get back. “Well, Happy New Year. I have a cat to attend to.” Davey waved.

“Happy New Year,” Charlie responded, waving as Davey turned around.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this nearly two years ago and I originally intended on adding Jack apologizing the next morning. Sadly I kinda abandoned this so I just thought I'd dump it here :) I hope you enjoyed

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [New Year's Day (Sort of Sequel to New Year's Eve - linked fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093134) by [Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie)




End file.
